


Sauvetage

by Garance



Series: Arrowshot [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Season/Series 04, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Oliver avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, il pouvait en rajouter une autre.





	Sauvetage

Sauvetage

  
Oliver avança prudemment dans le repère de Damien Darhk à la recherche de Ray Palmer, les autres faisaient diversion. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais marcher entre des cellules n'était clairement pas quelque chose d'habituel pour lui. Il s'arrêta net devant l'une d'elle, son souffle suivant son action alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'était pas vraiment le meilleur ami de Ray Palmer, mais le voir évanouit, ensanglanté, blessé, assis douloureusement contre un mur, les souffles courts et hachés. Oliver se rapprocha lentement après avoir pénétré dans la petite pièce, il s'agenouilla devant le pauvre homme et fut encore plus choqué par les marques bleues violettes sur les cuisses et les hanches de Ray, le sperme sur le sol et sur ses jambes et abdomen. Oliver essayait de calmer sa respiration alors qu'il retirait ses menottes à Palmer, qui couinait dans son sommeil, si c'était vraiment du sommeil, l'homme était vraiment salement blessé, tout son corps était meurtri, la peau avait été marquée, mordue, ouverte. Oliver prit le corps dans ses bras et commença à partir, Ray tremblotant et babillant faiblement contre son corps. Arrow avait du mal à enlever de son esprit que ça faisait six mois que l'homme dans ses bras souffrait, était abusé de toutes les façons. Felicity lui avait raconté les malheurs de Ray, Oliver s'était senti coupable que la fiancée de Palmer soit morte pendant le siège, comme tant d'autres personnes innocentes. Une fois arrivé aux sous-sols, il déposa Ray sur une table et commença les soins, qui furent plutôt compliqués en vue du nombre de plaies et marques. Outre les blessures, Oliver devait avouer que Ray avait un beau corps. Il regretta tout de suite cette pensée alors que son patient s'éveillait peu à peu. Oliver s'attendait à tout sauf à des larmes quand il croisa le regard de Ray, son cœur se brisa et il se sentit obligé de prendre l'homme dans ses bras et de le rassurer, de l'aider à oublier.

  
Fin


End file.
